


Good Times

by Alexium (orphan_account)



Series: Lost In Life- A Hamilton Playlist [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is an author, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Hercules Mulligan and James Madison are not related, Hercules is a Fashion Designer, Incomplete, Indie Hamilton, Lafayette is Non-Binary, Lafayette is a model, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Punk!John, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, bisexual Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alexium
Summary: On a fault line, late nightUnderneath the stars we came aliveAnd singing to the sky just felt rightI won't forget the good timesWhile the punks started picking fightsWith the skater kids under city lightsRemember how we laughed 'til we criedI won't forget the good times-We were bare-knuckled, tight lipMiddle fingers up, ego tripDevil may care but we didn't mindI won't forget the good timesWe're the boys in black smoking cigarettesChasing girls who didn't know love yetAs the bonfire moon came downI won't forget the good times( The one where John hates life and wants love and support)





	Good Times

John Laurens always did have a way with the broken pieces of his heart. He could take even the most shattered shard and turn it into something that no one could have ever dreamed of him creating with such a fragile peace, but he wasn’t very good at handling them on his own. He’d often break them even further if he tried on his own, so things like alcohol and blasting Linkin Park’s ‘Numb at the loudest volume possible at five in the morning just to make his ears bleed had to be factors in the creations.

 

His room was tiny and cramped, but it was him. There was enough room for a bed, a desk,and about three feet of space left at the foot of the bed to get into the even smaller closet. If you had the lights dim and hadn’t slept in a bit, it would look as if the walls were closing in on you and John guessed he liked that.

 

Though he always blasted his music as loud as he could in his little room, he more thoroughly enjoyed the quiet moments where he could just get up, stretch, and stare at his coffee cup for a good five minutes without hearing anything but the focused sound of his eyelashing hitting against each other when he blinked. It was best for him to think at that time. That thinking he did was only amplified and more clear if he was in the dark.while thinking.

 

John Laurens liked the dark. You might even go as far as to say he’s infatuated with the darkness.

 

He loved sneaking out of his bedroom window and crawling up to the room barefoot to watch the world jet by in the quiet of night with a bottle of Sam Adams in his hands and absolutely nothing to worry about as the stars twinkled into his hazel eyes. 

 

Nothing in his life could have been more perfect in his senior year of highschool until the day he came home with a five hundred dollar note attached to the fridge with a letter.

 

_ Dear John, _

 

_ Your father understands the fact that you are having a bit of a rough time with finding a college, so he took the liberty to find a fitting university for you in New York City with the plan to become either a Marine Biologist or a lawyer. I’m terribly sorry for the brash forwardness of this letter, but you will be leaving this following weekend with a scheduled driver to New York. Here’s $500 to not yell at your father over the phone.  _

 

_ With love, _

_ Rachel Faucette Buck _

 

Rachel Buck was his father’s secretary and acted as if she were John’s mother half of the time. She had such an eloquent way of words that John almost forgot that he was being forced off to a different state to go to a college he didn’t want to go to, only have two study options, an exact date and time to be there,was given five hundred, and expected not to yell at his father. He was going to do the last one regardless of how much money Rachel gave him. She could give him the world and he’d still find some way to be pissed off at his father about it. 

 

John Laurens decided to go out at night to say goodbye to South Carolina and leave a legacy behind him with blaring lights.

So, that night  John Laurens packed his suitcase, shoved it under his bed, threw gum into his mouth, and grabbed his dad's car keys- which he'd kept for a few months. I mean, let's face it. He's a graduated senior expected to go off and do something he doesn't want any part of for four or six years and the only compensation he get's is five hundred bucks.

John Laurens was angry, bored, and a teenager. So, when he pulled up to the blaring house with people passed out on the lawn, nothing good was going to come from it, but that sure as hell didn't stop him from throwing open the door like he owned the place.

-

Two hours later, John was sharing his bed with a big muscular guy that seemed interested the galaxy tattoos that littered his harms, and decided to trace every single one while staring into John’s eyes like he was the only thing that mattered in existence and John stared back with the same look.

The larger male, African-American and Bisexual, pushed a strand of loose baby hair behind John’s ear and pecked his nose with the goofiest grin he could manage. John pressed a kiss to his nose and the taller male kissed him on the lips, which John just had to retaliate to. He let the guy hold him by his chin and let his face move back a bit after kissing him to clear his surroundings and make sure everything was real.

Apparently, his name was Hercules Mulligan and he had a pretty adorable addiction to fashion and was going to the exact same school as John to study clothing. So, in a brief moment of association, John gripped onto Hercules’ cheeks with all but stars in his eyes asking him to come with him.

“ What?”

“ Come with me to New York, Herc. I could get us an apartment, we could go to college together, and this plan is fucking perfect. So, stop staring at me like I’m crazy.” John ordered, glaring at Hercules’ goofy grin got wider and he gained a matching pair of star-struck eyes that sent shock waves down John’s spine. Hercules could only kiss John as hard as he could and wrap his arms around John’s waist like he was going to vanish the moment Hercules let go and say nothing but the word ‘yes’ like he breathed on it. John smiled into the hug and fell asleep against the man he’d met two months ago. 

They fell asleep like that, entangled into each other like there was nothing wrong with the world and while cars crashed, houses burned, and people died, they felt at peace with the world.


End file.
